<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>halloween on sesame street by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020794">halloween on sesame street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore'>y0urfr13ndlygallawhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little halloween gallavich &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>halloween on sesame street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just promise it won't be too gay Gallagher." Mickey called from the bathroom mouth full of toothpaste. 

</p><p>"Won't be any gayer than you are Gallagher." Ian replied from the bedroom as he searched through Amazon to find the perfect Halloween costume for them. They were only having a small get together in their apartment considering the pandemic, instead of the usual Gallagher party house. Just the family together free from all the hectic stuff happening in the world right now and in their own lives. 

</p><p>They had managed to get this new apartment in April and had since made is cozy with their copious amounts of online shopping. It was the perfect size for them and family members when they decide to drop by every couple of weeks just to check up on everything.

</p><p> He found the perfect ones that suited them, put them in his cart, and ordered them. "They will be arriving October 29th Mick." He said smiling to himself as he closed the computer.

</p><p>"Jesus guessing by your face you bought something twirly and glittery that will have everyone going blind." Mickey groaned.

</p><p>"Don't worry I didn't. But even if I did it's only our family coming over so you don't have to be too embarrassed." Ian smiled at the thought and considered changing his costume idea to what Mickey had suggested but no his was good.

~~~~~~~~~~

</p><p>"Dude your fucking joking right?" Mickey said as he picked up his costume though he said with a smile so Ian could tell that Mickey secretly liked it. He held out his Ernie shirt and pants so that he could make sure that everything looked right and there were no holes or tears in the fabric. 

</p><p>"You like? Or should I add some glitter to it?" Ian joked examining his outfit as well.

</p><p>"Do that and were getting a divorce." Mickey said flatly.

</p><p>"You can't break up Bert and Ernie, Mick so you are just going to have to deal with me." Ian said as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist and pulling him in for a soft kiss. They both pulled back and smiled looking into each others eyes. You can't break up Mickey and Ian either.
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> Once 7:30 came around on Halloween night, they were both in their respective costumes with minimal face makeup that took about 7 rounds, 2 sexy showers, and a very well coordinated homemade dinner, to get Mickey to agree to. Ian had spray dyed his hair so that it was darker and they both messed it up so they could look more like their characters.

</p><p> Everyone arrived by 8:15 except for Lip who was coming sans family due to the late time. They were still trying to establish a set bedtime and they didn't want to upset it for something as trivial as a Halloween party. He showed up at around 8:30 once he made sure that everything around his house was taken care of. Tami had gotten a million times better at baby caring but he still worried.  

</p><p>"You boys look precious!!!" V said as they answered the door as Kev just laughed. Mickey shot him a small glare but still acknowledged how ridiculous they looked. Kev and V went as sexy priest and nun which still looked weird but it was them and compared to previous years this look was mild. Debbie went as a sexy devil while she got Sandy in a halo and a sort of white outfit. Carl decided to bring work home with him and just went as a garbage man and washing his uniform was apparently not apart of his agenda, as he stank up the whole place as he walked in. Franny was a princess, the twins were flowers, Liam went as Malcolm X, and Lip went as a tired dad who was too busy to dress up. 

</p><p> V and Kev brought over the twins to play with Franny and sort of Liam if he got too tired of whatever his older siblings were talking about. The place was hustling and bustling in a way that Ian and Mickey hadn't really experienced since they moved out of the Gallagher home.

</p><p> They laughed and talked and had an overall amazing night. Mickey told stories about his modified work and how people seem to think that now since you can't see their full face they can be as bitchy to you as they want. Mickey has to be nice and pretend like he gives a shit about these people's toasters not working anymore which gets exhausting real fast. Everyone laughed as he comically told a story about someone who would just not shut up about this disease that she had that prevented her from wearing a mask in their story. Too bad she forgot the name of it when he asked.

</p><p> At around 10 everyone started heading out due to kids and just things that they had to do in the morning. Ian and Mickey were alone again cleaning up after everyone who seemed to be able to get food everywhere except in their mouths. Once everything was complete they both took a deep breath relieved that they could finally lie down alone with each other.

</p><p>"That was fun but I never want to host anything ever again." Mickey said as he washed the makeup off his face and climbed into their bed that felt impossibly comfier. 

</p><p>"Next year we make a mess at Kev and V's." Ian said as he slithered into bed next to Mickey pulling him in close breathing in his scent. 

</p><p>"Night Bert." Mickey said kissing Ian goodnight.

</p><p>"Night Ernie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading. kudos and comments are always appreciated. Also if you are celebrating Halloween this year make sure you are safe and also if you are from the United States make sure that you vote early or in person on November 3rd.&lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>